I should have told them
by Lady Rohan
Summary: Harry thinks back to those he lost, and realizes there were things he should have told each of them while they were alive. He also thinks about those he never met.


I Should Have Told Them.

Remus and Sirius

Love, understanding, and healing, words that were said to come after the death of the one you love.

Yet it never comes easy when there were things that you never said, that you should have said; but can't because now, it's to late.

They deserved to hear me say it. Sirius and Remus deserved to hear those words.

I love you.

I should have told them, because I did, I did love them. I loved both of them.

I should have told them.

They should have known.

They deserved it.

I loved them

I love them.

Fred

I think back to when I first saw him, at platform 9 3/4. First he was my friends brother.

Quickly we became friends.

Friends who sought to help me and I him; or I'd offer any support I could, and he did the same.

Friends who fought side by side in the order, there we became brothers in war. A war which intensified by my sixth year.

Even though he left Hogwarts, He came back to fight by hs brother's sides, and to fight by mine. He was a good fighter till the end

He was my friend, and brother in life, to be seperated in death.

What I didn't know was that would be exactly how it ended.

He died in the battle of Hogwarts, a smile on his face from the joke he told his eldest brother.

I always saw him as a brother, but I never told him, I never told him how thankful I was that he was there for me.

I never got to say I love you, nor did I get to sayt good bye.

Good bye Fred, my friend, my brother.

Good bye.

I love you.

Nymphadora

I'll always keep Nymphadora in my mind; she not only a friend, but she was my second mother.

She treated me like a friend, she loved with all her heart.

She loved Remus, and she loved me.

I told her alot, but I regret the three words I never said, even though she never told me. I should have told her.

I understood that there wasn't time to tell her, I ardly saw her.

Between the order, school, and her romance, and marriage to Remus, then her birth to Teddy. There never seemed to be any time to say them.

Teddy. Harry's Godson.

Remus and Nymphadora's last gift to Harry.

Nymphadora's son, has the same gift as his mother, metamorphmagus.

He reminds me so much of her.

He's her son, we are both her son's. Teddy her natural born, and me the child of the heart.

I never got to tell her.

I never got to say,

I love you.

The sad thing, is neither did Teddy.

Every boy should be able to say those words to his mommy.

Teddy should have had the chance to say them.

He should have been able to say

I love you, Mommy.

We both should have been able to tell her.

I love you Mommy.

I love you Dora.

Dumbledore

He was my mentor, and though we didn't see eye to eye, I was thankful to have him around.

He was there to help me understand.

He always had time to listen.

When I needed any sort of help, he was there to provide it.

Just as my parents before me, he offered me guidance.

He offered me protection

He offered his life

I should have told him thank you.

I should have done it whe he was alive.

I regret that I didn't.

Thank you, Dumbledore.

Thank you.

Severus

The first time I met him, I knew he hated me, I didn't know why.

Through my first and second year taking his class was miserable.

Yet why he protected me in second year, I never could figure out why.

It was clear we were never to get along.

I knew how felt about me, but there was so much I didn't know.

I started to realize that during second year.

For reasons I didn't know then he was alway the first one who would offer me any sort of aid

I had assumed he didn't care, Yet to help me; then to save me didn't make sense.

I saw the reason to why he hated me in his pensieve, so to speak.

It was accidental.

Yet I learned alot.

I learned my father, was the reason ehat man hated me.

I thought it was unfair, to hald a grudge so long.

I saw it unfair to hat a young boy, because of the father.

My hate grew for the man when I saw him kill Dumbledore.

Yet, as quick as my hate grew; it died just as fast.

In my seventh year I saw him die.

I also found out how wrong I was.

After coolecting his memories, I took them to a pensieve.

There, I saw the truth.

What he did for me, how he saved me countless times.

I was wrong.

I'll never get to apologize for things I said and done.

I'll never get to say Thank you.

Words that should have been said while he was alive.

Words he deserved.

Two words he should've heard were ones I never said.

Thank you.

Cedric

That night I could have done more.

I knew when we landed in a graveyard something wasn't right.

When Pettigrew showed I shoulld have grabbed him and left.

I should have been prepared.

I should have been ready.

I should have acted when I had the chance.

I didn't

He died because of me.

Cedric died because I did nothing.

He should know, it's my fault. I 'm to blame for everything.

All of it.

Lily and James

I never met them.

They died for me.

He died trying to keep me and her safe, she died protecting me.

I hardly remember that night. Just bits.

I remember sparks, a wand. I was giggling

I remember a him, just his voice.

I remember her, her touch.

I a green light, then pain.

I don't remember much after that.

I'm told how much I look like them.

I have his face, her eyes.

I have his knack for mischief, his disregard for rules.

I have her compassion, her temper.

I have thier bravery.

I have a part of them with me, and I have thier love.

I never knew them, but I think of them.

I know they're watching.

I know they love me.

I hope Mom and Dad are proud.

Those I love

I've lost people I loved.

I found more love.

I have a family, and love.

I keep my wife, Ginny, and my three children in my heart.

I keep my family, who is no longer here; I keep them forever in my memories.

The are forever her with me.

My living family is forever here with me.

I know, I'm forever loved.


End file.
